Time Vortex
by Autumn Geek
Summary: Charmcaster sends Gwen back in time to the exact location where young Kevin is. Young Kevin takes her hostage and demands to know her story. Will the young Kevin discover who Gwen is? Present Kevin and Ben access Kevin's memories and try to rescue Gwen.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I'm going to admit it, you must be out of your mind. OUT OF YOUR MIND I TELL YOU! So. *****Sees big scary dude with a rifle***** Eep. All right I don't own Ben 10, happy?**

**A/N: HOLA IMAGINARY READERS! Well, how goes the day? My day is going great. Not. Because I looked at my stories and then I saw that the latest one has ZERO REVIEWS. So. I have decided to appeal to you dear imaginary readers! PLEASE REVIEW! IS IT TOO MUCH TOO ASK? NO. IT IS NOT! PLEASE. I'M DYING OUT HERE AND YOU ARE CAUSING IT! Don't you feel remorse? PLEASE REVIEW. Do I sound desperate? That's because I AM desperate! Look how many CAPITALS I'm using? Review. That's all I'm asking. Good or bad. I welcome critical reviews. It would help actually.**

Time Vortex

Prologue

"No way Charmcaster! You're not going to win this time!" Gwen Tennyson said.

"Oh Gwenny! Why can't you just admit that you're losing? You were never that powerful to begin with. And now that your quote unquote _friends _are busy with my rock servants I have you within my clutches."

Gwen grimaced and said," Your servants are going to be destroyed soon enough. And then Kevin is going to help me KICK YOUR BUTT HARDER!" She sent a huge burst of manna at Charmcaster. **(P.S. It's manna not mana)**

Charmcaster deflected the attack easily and then created a vortex. The vortex was like a vacuum. It pulled Gwen to it. Charmcaster said," Imagine life without _your _Kevin to protect you? That would be terrible, wouldn't it?" Looking at the expression on Gwen's face she laughed and said," I thought so!" Gwen couldn't hold on any longer and she got pulled into the swirling vortex. The vortex disappeared when Ben and Kevin came barging into the rundown room. Charmcaster said," Don't worry Kevin, you'll see your precious Gwen soon." She paused," In your past! " And with that she disappeared into a cloud of magenta powder.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER and A/N: I have the feeling I've gone over this. Oh yeah…imaginary readers…shamelessly desperate begging for reviews…hyperactive author…feelings of remorse…feelings of utter miserable-ness…I also have the feeling I'm missing something else. Something to do with property…Hmmmm…I dunno! Oh well. **

Time Vortex

Chapter 1

**GWEN**

Gwen fell into an open alleyway with a bump. She got up fast and screamed," Charmcaster! What have you done?" She tried to summon her manna but failed miserably. Just great. Not only was she stuck in this weird place but she didn't have any powers either. Just then she heard some footsteps. "Who's there?" she said warily. A figure crept out from the shadows and said in a familiar voice," I guess I could ask the same question"

"Kevin?" she asked in disbelief as the figure stepped into the ray of sunlight," But you're young…" her sentence trailed off into a question. The younger Kevin got a confused look on his face and then asked suspiciously," Who are you? How do you know my name? And what do you mean I'm young? You look about 15 but why would you think I'm _young_?" he ended the last question in an indignant tone. "Look lady. I get answered to." He said when she remained silent," You're coming with me." He turned into his monster self (you know, the mix of all those aliens from the Omnitrix) and grabbed Gwen, slung her across his shoulders and started walking. Gwen screamed in irritation," Kevin Ethan Levin, put me down this instant!"

The younger Kevin stopped abruptly. Then he said in a soft dangerous voice," How do you know my full name? No one knows except my Ma. Not that I care about her." Gwen said in a frustrated tone," Oh God Kevin! Don't you know? I'm-" She stopped speaking and remembered what Charmcaster had said. She said that she would send her to a time where Kevin was not there to protect her. She also knew that even though magic was very powerful, it could not send you to the future. Charmcaster had sent her to the past. A past in which her younger self was alive, breathing, playing, fighting. She realized that she could not let Kevin know who she was. But she also knew that without her powers she needed help to get her back to her own time. And until she found the younger Ben and Grandpa Max and of course, herself, all she had was Kevin. Life just got a lot more complicated.

**KEVIN**

When they burst into the room Kevin saw a vortex disappearing and Charmcaster laughing. He turned to Charmcaster and looked at her, horrified. Charmcaster said evilly," Don't worry Kevin, You'll see your precious Gwen soon. In your past." And then she disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of magenta powder, the only sign that Charmcaster had been here. He dropped to his knees staring at the place where the vortex had been. Suddenly Paradox appeared. "Hello my young friends!" he said," Kevin, Ben, I have come to have a word with you. Gwen has disappeared but where to? She has disappeared to the past! The past when you, Ben were 10 years old and Kevin, you were 11 (get it? 11? Kevin 11? Ah forget it!). I can also tell you her exact location. She is with you, Kevin. Your younger self. Now I cannot help you with how to rescue her, but I can give you something that may help. Kevin, she has met you just two seconds, now three, ago. She is, in a way, adding to your memories Kevin. So just access your memories to know what she is doing and what you, in turn, are doing too. Now, I must be off! Cheerio!" And with that he vanished into the folds of time leaving behind two very shocked and confused teenagers.

**Ok. This chapter was NOT one of my best…but whatever. Don't worry imaginary people! I shall update tomorrow or day after. So. Now. You know what's coming next. REVIEW. IF I get more than 5 reviews I'll stop calling all of you imaginary people and ALSO I will update sooner rather than give up on the story completely. But I'm only waiting three days. Ok now I'm desperate. I feel terrible due to the lack of reviews so spaghetti imaginary people of the world. I have one word to say. R-E-V-I-E-W. REVIEW. Thanks.**

**Zoe**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have to go over this AGAIN! Let's see. I f I owned Ben 10 WOULD THIS STUPID DISCLAIMER EVEN BE HERE? HUH? NO. I DIDN'T THINK SO.**

**A/N: Ok. Non-imaginary people. I love all of you reviewers! Even if I (sadly) do not know you. But. I love you! Thanks 4evacharlotte and WereWolfBiker, cptcrazy and shooting star45. Here is the update! Thanks a lot Dark Shining Light, I'm definitely gonna use the advice! I appreciate the criticism! =) Anyway thanks to all of you and on with the story! (non-imaginary people) =)**

Time Vortex

Chapter 2

**YOUNGER KEVIN**

"Yes…you are?" I said with frustration.

He wondered who she could be. He knew for certain that he had never seen her before. And how did she know his full name? He was lost in his thoughts when the teenager gave a small sigh. It seemed like a sigh of resignation, as if she had brought herself to accept a certain fact.

"Well" she said with some hesitation behind her voice," How about we do this. You don't ask me who I am and I'll explain how I know your full name and what I meant when I said you were young and answer your other questions as long as they aren't unreasonable."

"Well I guess…"he replied grudgingly.

He reverted back to his human form and led the way to his hideout. He had to change his shelter every two months or so, thanks to the people after him so he had no place to call home. He wondered who she was. The question was eating away at him and he was frustrated because she was not giving a direct answer.

**GWEN**

She couldn't even imagine what she had gotten herself into. She realized that Charmcaster had sent her back in time and she also knew that she couldn't let Kevin know who she was at any cost. But there was one question, or rather two, remaining to be answered. What was she going to tell him and how was she going to get back to her own time?

When Kevin and Gwen reached his hideout, the first thought she had was how the hell does a kid live in HERE? She was about to ask him the very same question but he beat her to it.

"Start talking." He said in a gruff voice," What did you mean when you said that I was young?"

She hitched her breath. She knew he had to ask sooner or later. "Might as well get it over with," she thought to herself.

**YOUNGER KEVIN**

"I said that you were young because believe it or not, I'm from the future." She said.

When he started to say something she held up a hand and said with a I know something you don't smirk," No, it isn't a hidden camera TV show, Kevin."

He gaped at her wondering how she knew that he was going to ask her the very same question.

She continued," This also explains how I know your full name and what you were gonna say just now-"

He interrupted her saying firmly," NO. It does not explain. I would never tell anyone my middle name. I have left that life behind."

She gave a sad smile and said," You told me yourself Kevin. I can't say too much or else it'll change the future. All I'm saying is that in the future we are really good…" for some reason she stopped her sentence and then continued it hesitatingly," friends."

"Good friends," she repeated almost to herself. Then suddenly she leapt up and said," I'm tired. Do you mind if we talk about this tomorrow?"

Without another word Kevin led her to a room, if you could call it that, and pointed to a mattress. She lay down when Kevin said," It's a little awkward not having a name to call you by."

"Lynn" she said after some thought," You can call me Lynn"

"Night Lynn" he muttered and went outside and for some reason hid behind the door and peeked in at her.

She looked up at the half torn ceiling, up at the sky and it's sparkling stars. "Oh Kevin…I miss you." She breathed," Goodnight Kevin whenever you are.** (Get it? Whenever? Its cuz she's gone back in time)** I love you" She went to sleep soon after that. What she didn't know was that she had an unexpected eavesdropper. An unexpected, VERY confused eavesdropper.

**Ok. So. HOW WAS IT? I would REALLY appreciate it if you could leave a review so that I can improve it or whatever. So. REVIEW. I feel much happier after the confidence boost that there are REAL people who read my story but still…..=) Thanks a lot.**

**Zoe**


	4. Author's Note

**HEY SORRY THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Qwerty: Thanks. And also, you're right. I should stop begging for reviews. =) My weakness! =) Not. Hope you enjoyed the story! =) Also don't worry. You're a REAL spaghetti person. Also note that I'm high on sugar.**

**CrazyMango: HERE'S THE UPDATE! ALSO DON'T WORRY! I'm updating tomorrow as well. What can I say? I'm a bored person. Oh not to mention the fact that my summer vacay started. My school? Yeah…it's weird that way. =)**


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I, Zoe Anderson, officially own Ben 10. Nah, scratch that. I, Zoe Anderson, unofficially, in my dreams (and let me just tell you that they were amazing dreams) own Ben 10. Now that we're done with that…**

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen…without further ado…the next chapter! =) Do me a favor and review! =) Thanks.**

Time Vortex

Chapter 3

**PRESENT TIME KEVIN**

"I was so close. So close. If I had just fought those monsters faster, done something…" Kevin mumbled.

Ben reassured him that there was nothing he could have done. He said," Now let's just concentrate on helping Gwen."

Kevin recollected what Paradox had said and shifted through his eleven-year-old memories. He suddenly remembered a tall girl with red hair and emerald eyes called Lynn.

"I got her," Kevin said to Ben.

Ben replied," Great. Now let's go to Las Soledad. Oh, and call Cooper on the way." Kevin dialed Cooper's number. When he picked up, he explained most of the situation to Cooper. All poor love-stricken Cooper heard was Gwen-trouble-help and it was a done deal.

"Great." Kevin said," Now all we need to do is to get there."

**GWEN**

When Gwen woke up in the morning she saw the younger Kevin hunched up in the corner of the room. He had, apparently, been watching her sleep. When she made eye contact with him he blushed and looked away. "Morning Lynn," he said.

She got up and stretched her arms. Kevin tossed her an apple and she bit into the juicy fruit with relish. Not wasting a moment Kevin said," Ok. You're up, your hunger has been satisfied, now start talking."

"All right," she said," I can't tell you how your older self is. You're best friend-"

"Wait." Kevin interrupted," I have friends? I have a best friend?" He had an incredulous expression on his face.

"Yes. Yes, you do." Gwen replied," Now your-"

"Wait. I was going to keep this to myself," Kevin interrupted again," But yesterday night you whispered 'Kevin, I love you'. Were you talking about me? I mean, the future me?"

Gwen didn't reply for a few minutes and she thought about how she was going to break it down to him.

Finally she said," Yes, I do love you. The future you. Not that the present, or more accurately _past _you is…you know…But one thing you should know is that people CAN love you. But only if you let them."

She paused, letting Kevin process everything.

After a while she continued and said," Now. I don't want to change the future so without any further questioning, we need to hit the books."

Kevin looked at her with a hangdog expression but Gwen refused to get sucked into the puppy dog face. She simply looked at him and he said regretfully," Fine!"

The rest of the day was spent in visiting the old rundown libraries in dark streets and meeting Kevin's _uh-humm _enemies, which is to say, almost everybody. At the end of the day they had acquired two quarters, an apple, and a dusty old book, out of which they had got absolutely nothing so far. The perfect ending to a perfect day. Not.

**All righty then. This chapter is over. I was going to make it longer but I just don't have the energy! Hoof. Poof. Ok, I DIDN'T just run up the stairs. =) Anyway. One word. Review. Thanks a lot! Next chapter'll probably be out tomorrow. I'll try and do two or three chapters tomorrow, wrap up the story if possible…(don't worry I won't rush it). The reason being I'm off to Spain on Saturday and no updating there soooo…anyway! 'Night**

**Zoe**


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Zoe Anderson hereby relinquishes her claim to Ben 10 and very generously hands it over to MOA.**

**A/N: So. I'm off to Spain today and I have 10 minutes to write a chapter. I will try and upload in Spain but if I can't…so help me! So, do me a very big favor and click the button at the bottom and REVIEW! =) Thanks a lot.**

Time Vortex

Chapter 4

**PRESENT TIME KEVIN**

Kevin drove to Las Soledad with the speed of a mad man. The sooner they got there the better. His mind was only focused on Gwen. What would he, no, they do if she was stuck. Not only would life become unbearable but also the Earth would crumble and become a drive-through stop for criminals all over the universe, no, from ALL the universes. But life wouldn't be worth living.

When they reached Las Soledad they saw Cooper waving frantically from the main military headquarters. They ran towards him and listened to him while he ranted.

**COOPER**

When Cooper saw them, he was out of his mind for worry. Even though Gwen was Kevin's (the sign was as obvious as if they had written Free Cookies. Make that free heart shaped chocolate chip cookies =) he loved her. He would do anything as long as she was safe.

He started talking very fast," I found the broken time machine, it needed a iris scan from Paradox himself but he appeared a minute or so ago. Now all I need to do is wire the teleporter and set the date and then Kevin needs to mold the parts by absorbing the stone, like you did with P'andor's suit (see Too hot to Handle in Ultimate Alien) and we're all set."

They all looked at each other for a single moment and then it was as if the gears had suddenly started working and they ran inside and stated the work.

**YOUNGER KEVIN**

Lynn seemed exhausted but he was feeling just a little run-down. He put his seemingly smaller hand on hers to soothe her when he noticed a small star shaped birthmark on her wrist. He hissed and thought to himself," Lynn lied. I HAVE already met her younger self. Gwen Tennyson."

He pulled his hand away and looked at her with a betrayed look on his face and then suddenly he burst out. "Why the HELL did you lie to me Lynn? Or should I say Gwendolyn?" he asked, a malicious look on his face. His emotions became twisted and he turned into his monster self.

He continued in a deeper monotone," Because of YOU and _your sick, irritating cousin, Ben Tennyson _I was stuck in the Null Void! For a long LONG time. And now, you will PAY!"

As he advanced towards her, she shrunk back, trembling in fear. "Oh, Kevin. What have you become?"

**Ok guys. I got literally zero time left. Gotta go…to SPAIN! OH goody I'm so excited! I am determined now. I shall update in Spain. I think. Hopefully. Stay tuned folks! And, of course, REVIEW! Toodle-oo**

**Zoe**


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I refuse to say anything. I shall keep my my mouth shut. I shall not admit that I do not own Ben 10. I SHALL NOT. AND YOU, YES YOU, CANNOT MAKE ME. So there.**

**A/N: Sup peoples! Madrid rocks. Too bad today SUCKED! Today was amusement park day. Comprehendo? That means we were supposed to have FUN. Fun I tell you! And it was closed! Closed! So we rotted in the hotel. Rotted, with our DS´s. Thank god I go on vacations with my best friend! I would be dead by now if not. Ok, now I´m ranting. So without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW! Or story. Whatever.**

Time Vortex

Chapter Four

**PRESENT KEVIN**

"Work fast, work fast!" he yelled at Cooper. He was frantic with worry. He felt helpless, unable to do anything. He vowed to kill Charmcaster whenever he saw her next.

He urged Cooper on," Faster, faster!" Cooper was a mild guy, so Kevin was surprised when Cooper burst out," Look, I know all right. But YOU have to understand that you´re not the only one who cares for Gwen. I am trying as hard as I can."

**COOPER**

Cooper turned away from Kevin angry with himself for bursting out at Kevin but itching to go at him again. He was surprised. He was not usually like this. He brushed off his internal battles and focused on the only important thing at the moment. Gwen.

**BEN**

Ben was tired, bored and also feeling a little left out. Kevin was helping fix stuff and Cooper was doing most of the work. Ben was just there. The famous Ben Tennyson, just there.

"Umm…guys? You know I´m feeling stressed out AND a little run-down. If I could just go to and-"

"NO WAY BEN!" Cooper and Kevin shouted together staring at him with glares.

**YOUNGER KEVIN**

"You betrayed me. I trusted you, and you betrayed me." He growled.

His mind was unclear, crowded by his angry emotions. They controled him, they ruled his mind. He was not thinking rationally. He slowly advanced upon her, cornering her into the wall. She shrunk back from him, deathly afraid.

She whimpered softly,"You´re not going to attack me. You´re not going to hurt me."

He wondered whether she was trying to convince him, or herself.

"Not everyone earns my trust easily. But I gave it to you. YOU BETRAYED ME."

He still hadn´t gotten over that fact. He swiped at her and caught her in the waist. Red blood trickled from her when she tried to avoid his hand. He stared fascinated at the drop of blood on his finger. Then he thought to himself," I did that. I did it."

He felt a strange feeling bordering on the edge of despair, filled with shock and sadness. Remorse. That was what it was called. It had been so long since he had felt that. After he ran away from home, nothing was allowed to feel good. Everyone should suffer like he had. That was why he became a crook, a criminal. He was no better than those men behind bars. He backed away from Lynn, well, actually Gwendolyn, but he thought of her as Lynn anyway.

He turned away and started running faster and faster. He looked back only once and he saw Lynn, almost a speck in the distance staring at him, her face almost emotionless and plastered white with shock. He turned, far, far away from her, the only person in his life who had made him feel. Feel emotion. Feel happiness. Companionship. And he pushed her away. It was what he did best.

**Ok, guys one more chapter and this story is finite. Over. Finale. So now I gotta get some shut-eye, so toodle-oo.**

**Zoe**


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the damn TV programme! Got it? It's a very VERY sore subject for me. I think that should be a subtle enough hint.**

**A/N: You have every right to be mad. I am very VERY sorry for not updating! Well, not that sorry. As in THAT sorry. I mean, I didn't, like, update after A MONTH or something, right? I thought not. Anyway, in Malaga and Seville (two places in Spain), I had to hang around with one of my best friends, Alex. Doesn't sound so bad, right? WRONG! Alex's IRRITATING cousins, the LITTLE MONSTERS, unfortunately, turned up! Note the lack of sarcasm. They are a LIVING HELL! Well, technically, they're not little little. They are a lil' little. Or is it a little lil'? Urgh! The result of Halloween Disaster Vacation: I now have an allergic reaction to all 9 year olds who come within two metres of me! Except of course, for my cousin, oh hi, Jenny, didn't see ya there! Anyway, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**So. I should probably stop my ranting and say, as is custom, ON WITH THE STORY! Poor, poor last chapter. I shall mourn the end of this story…**

Time Vortex

Chapter Six **(A/N: Hey did anyone notice that in the last two chapters I wrote chapter four?)**

**GWEN**

She stared after Kevin, her hands clutching her side, very shocked that he had run away. Kevin Levin, her hero, her true love, her everything. He had run away. More than that, he had hurt her. She knew he didn't really mean to. She had seen it in his eyes.

She shook her head, trying not to think about it. Everything was too complicated. She couldn't…she WOULDN'T think about it. She decided to think about her other problems. How would she get back to her own time?

Gwen Tennyson, top of the class, the one who everyone dubbed as 'The All-knowing', the one everyone looked at for answers, the very same Gwen Tennyson, had no clue what to do. Gwen Tennyson. She was Gwen Tennyson, and all she could do was slide down the wall and cry. If anyone was there at that moment, they would have seen a broken look in her eyes, the look of someone who had lost everything, the look of a dying beast, accepting that it was all over.

The younger Ben, herself and Grandpa were halfway across the world, and she had how much? Oh yeah, two quarters. Sure, she could by a ticket to go across he world with that kind of money! She was positively a billionaire! Not.

She sat there slumped against the wall, exhausted beyond imagination, unable to sleep, unstoppable tears still trickling down her cheeks, as she silently cried out into the starry night.

**PRESENT KEVIN**

In the middle of lifting a pile of springs for Cooper, he suddenly fell to the floor, a wild look in his eyes. Ben and Cooper stared at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Ben asks.

"A memory…Gwen…Lynn…blood…love…run away…" Kevin gasped out taking short breaths.

Then suddenly he screamed," I HURT HER!And then I did it again." He mumbled something after that which no one could catch.

"What?" Cooper asked sounding shocked.

"I did it again. I ran away." Kevin said quietly. "I ran away." He said it again with more emphasis.

Ben patted him on the back saying," It's all right, man. You just sit for a while, I'll help Cooper.

Kevin nodded listlessly, as if he weren't listening. Normally he would have jumped up and said he would do it, but this time…this time was different.

He thought about what Gwen would say if she were here. She would say," Sometimes, Kevin, it's all right to accept help. Everyone needs it. And so do you."

So he did that. For the first time in his life, he wasn't cool, calm collected Kevin Levin, who didn't need help. For the first time in his life, he was Kevin Levin, the guy who had the strength to except that he wasn't invincible, he didn't need to do it alone. For the first time, he felt really lucky, just to be him."

**So that's it for now. The next chapter WILL be the last, I swear. I just have a little bit of writer's block. To be honest, I have no idea how I did this chapter. Anyway, please, please (I think it's become a ritual now) PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you! Thanks a lot.**

**Zoe**


End file.
